


"I will raise you to heights unknown."

by DarkStar357



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M, Nagron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStar357/pseuds/DarkStar357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good day! This is the 1st public submission of my work. This was done for the 2013 Spartacus Kink Meme.</p><p>The prompt: "Nasir/Agron - Nasir was castrated when he was a boy in order to preserve his youthfulness. He can still get an erection, but he can only get off on bottoming. The first time he has sex with Agron, he's embarassed, but Agron just wants him to feel good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I will raise you to heights unknown."

“How old were you?” Agron asked as he trailed his finger over Nasir’s shoulder. Nasir lay on his stomach, while Agron curled up at his side. It was a cold night within the sanctuary, but they had found a way to remove their clothing and still remain warm. While Nasir was healing from his wound, Agron had given him his space even though their feelings for each other were now known. Now that he was on the mend, things were beginning to heat up between them. Yet, every time Agron felt they would take the next step, Nasir withdrew. 

They had shared heated kisses all over each other’s bodies. Both had tasted the nectar of one another, but never had Agron been allowed to push himself inside of Nasir and unite them as one. Tonight had been no different. Just as he believed that he was bringing Nasir to the point of no return, with his mouth wrapped firmly around him, he was rolled over on the pallet and pleasured himself. 

When Agron had first caressed every inch of his body, he learned that the Romans had taken more from Nasir than they had ever taken from him. But, Nasir never spoke of it. Even when Agron had cradled the scarred flesh in his fingers, Nasir said nothing. He decided this night that he would break the silence. 

At his direct question, Nasir’s body tensed for a moment. Only with the loving caress of a pale hand on caramel flesh, did he ease. At first he feared that once the truth was known, Agron would cast him aside. But, as he had grown to know the man beside him, he knew that not to be true. “I was in my 12th year,” Nasir finally answered, propping himself up on his elbows. He sighed for a moment, but then swallowed hard on the story he was about to tell. “I had only recently come to the house of the dominus you liberated me from. My body was only just beginning to change into the man that I might have become. But, he favored my looks and chose to have me remain as such…for all time.”

Agron kissed the shoulder that he had just run his course palm over…soft skin, rough hands. “Then I am truly happy that man has gone to rot,” he said, quietly. “I only wish I would have known of this then. I would have prolonged his death with the removal of his cock.”

Nasir smiled at the thought.

“Is this why you pull away from me?”

Closing his eyes, Nasir lowered his head. “Yes,” it was but a whisper. “I know that I may always pleasure you, but for me…that has been taken away.”

“I will show you that it has not,” Agron replied, his voice deep and husky. 

Before Nasir could protest, he found himself pinned beneath the weight of a German warrior. Trailing his mouth down Nasir’s spine, Agron paused briefly to place a few kisses into his lower back and on the top of each of his buttocks before he made his true intentions known. This former gladiator did not wish to piece his soft flesh with a sword. Instead, he sought to part warm skin with only his tongue.

Gasping and arching his back, Nasir nearly bit his tongue as Agron’s own parted his backside. Never in all of his years had anyone ever done such a thing to him. At first, Agron only played at the pink flesh causing Nasir heart to begin to race. But, as Agron pushed his tongue into Nasir, the sudden explosion of feelings within his loins caused him to cry out into the night air. He lost his breath and collapsed onto the pallet. Yet, Agron’s tongue did not stop. It dove in and out of Nasir in a rhythm that matched his soft cries. When he suddenly felt that he could take no more, the weight on his legs moved away. 

His body was still pulsing when he lifted his head slowly to look over his shoulder. Agron was taking a drink from the flagon of wine that had been beside their bed. Lowering his head again, Nasir attempted to catch his breath, but he soon found himself being lifted from where he rested and gently turned over onto his back. At his look of brief confusion, Agron gave him a smile and began to position himself between Nasir’s legs. 

Just as Nasir began to protest, Agron silenced him with a wine soaked kiss. The kiss was hard at first, but it began to soften as Nasir gave in to him. Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck, his hands winding into his hair as he pulled him down onto his chest. He was content to once again share only soft kisses and whispers of love, but Agron own hands were seeking to complete his mission. 

As he attempted to position himself, the soft head of his shaft, brushed against Nasir’s own and he gasped into Agron’s mouth. His eyes went wide as he realized that the kisses were only a distraction to his real intent.

“Agron, please,” Nasir whimpered. 

“Ssshhhhh…my little one. I will show you what heights you can still rise to.”

“I don’t think I can…” Their eyes met, one set showing an amount of fear and another giving back strength. 

“Trust me.” 

Never taking his eyes from those beneath him, Agron slowly and softly pushed himself into Nasir. They both gasped at the sensation. Nasir, feeling himself being parted and filled, yet somehow becoming whole. Agron, feeling himself being grasped and held in such a way that told him it was okay to let go. He had attempted to make Nasir’s body ready for him, but still met with some resistance. The fighter in him struggled, wanting to push through, but the new found lover within cast it aside and took his time. 

With each small thrust he drove himself deeper and deeper into Nasir’s body. With each small thrust Nasir found himself being pushed over the edge. In fear of being lost to it, he wrapped his legs around Agron’s waist and his hands gripped his broad shoulders. Agron’s brought his mouth down again to Nasir and kissed him as deeply as he was inside of him. They both closed their eyes and moaned into each other as they began to move as one in a slow and sensual dance. 

Suddenly, a fire began to spread within Nasir. A burning like he had never felt. His eyes snapped open and looked in a panic to those in front of him. They were staring back into him offering reassurance that he would not be allowed to fall, but the tempo began to increase. Agron pushed faster and faster, feeling his own climax drawing near.

“Agron…Agron…” Nasir began to cry out as he tossed his head, not understanding what his body was doing. There was something building within him and he was terrified. Amidst his moans of pleasure, were whimpers for the unknown. 

“Hold onto me, Nasir,” Agron said. He pushed himself up from the pallet on to his arms and braced himself as his final thrusts became fevered and faster. Nasir did just that. Winding his arms tightly around Agron’s neck, he pulled himself up into his chest and bit down on his own lip. 

“Oh… Nasir…Oh, Fuck!” Agron cried out, his release was upon him. He tried to hold off as long as he could to insure that Nasir was feeling as much pleasure as he was. But, he could hold out no longer. Arching his back, he threw back his head and gave a final thrust deep into his lover’s body filling him with his seed. His cry was not alone. Nasir too, his hands and nails biting deep into Agron’s flesh, tossed back his head and screamed his name as his body exploded in a climax. 

Agron collapsed onto him, but Nasir did not care. He was someplace that he never in his wildest dreams had expected he could soar to…he was Free.


End file.
